MK11
The MK-11 is a DMR(Designated Marksman Rifle), mainly used by the US army. It can be unlocked at rank 3 or purchased with Credits. History The United States Special Operations Command took interest in the SR-25, particularly its high magazine capacity and faster engagement time compared to bolt-action rifles. After some modifications, SOCOM adopted the SR-25 as the Mk 11 Mod 0 in May 2000. Changes included a shorter 20 in (510 mm) barrel that could fire M118 and M118LR 7.62×51mm NATO rounds and had a quick detachable sound suppressor mount. An 11.35 in (288 mm) free-floating handguard rail system allowed for mounting accessories. Flip-up front sights and adjustable back-up iron sights were added, and an M16A2 stock and pistol grip were used.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SR-25Wikipedia - SR-25 In-Game The MK11 is a powerful rifle. It has medium recoil, but the slow rate of fire and its high accuracy help it to be very stable. This gun is always either a 3 shot kill or a 2 headshot kill at any range, even when equipped with the regular suppressor. Its rate of fire is low and it has a delay after 3 to 4 shots. This weapon features only the semi-auto fire mode. The MK11 is very effective at medium to long range grace to its high damage. It can take out the snipers quite well and its suppression effects are as high as the M60. The MK-11 is a good choice for long range marksmanship if you don't quite prefer the sniper rifles in-game. However, at extremely long range (+600 studs), the MK11 will be outclassed by sniper rifles because of the lack of magnified optic and its lower accuracy. While using the available suppressor attachments won't decrease the time-to-kill of the MK11, it will increase bullet drop; this weapon will be less effective at range. At close quarters combat, the MK11 is outgunned by almost all of the weapons in Phantom Forces. Its low rate of fire and the trigger delay makes make it impractical for this situation, useless that the user is very skilled with this weapon or has some luck with getting a weakened enemy who has low HP. A side arm like the Serbu Shotgun or an automatic pistol are highly recommended while using this weapon, as the MK-11 performs very respectably at the ranges which those secondaries aren't effective at. The attachments that increase the MK11's aiming stability and accuracy are best for the MK11. These include the Stubby Grip, the Angled Grip, the Compensator/Muzzle Brake, any of the lasers, and high zoom optics like the ACOG. The fact that the weapon cannot one-shot headshot enemies and still has a lower fire rate than say, the M9 dissuades some people because it is neither a fast-firing weapon with a good time to kill nor is it capable of inflicting a one-shot headshot on enemies and having the instant kill. The MK-11, considering the aforementioned flaws, manages to stay useful because of its accuracy, low bullet drop, and a powerful suppression thanks to its 7.62x51mm cartridges, which can disorient enemies with the screen shake. This combination of traits can make the MK-11 an effective anti-sniper/sharpshooter weapon, capable of supporting teammates by forcing enemies to take cover from damage which they can't return and fighting snipers on a surprisingly level playing field. Using Stock Optic When using MK-11 without any optic attachments, this would help you. There are 3 steps to use the weapon effectively: First, find a camping spot; somewhere you can see the view very well and somewhere you are concealed at rest (e.g. windows, rooms). Then, spot (E) so you can find enemies. Just make sure there are no enemies can see you while spotting enemies. Second, aim for the target. Aiming using stock optic maybe hard, but when the player knows what to do, its easy to aim. To aim at the enemies, try focus on the middle post on the front iron sight. Aim at the top part of the post. Maintain your aim stability by avoiding unnecessary movements like walking or looking. If you are having difficulties using the post, try focus at laser. Third, fire. Since you maintain your aiming, you can shoot and wait until the recoil stopped. When the target is moving, focus more on laser. Because it guides you where the bullet goes even the gun is moving. When the target is very far, try targeting at the post top to bottom until you hit that person. Trivia * Being a semi-auto DMR like the SKS, this gun still has a lower ROF than the SKS and the semi-auto mode on other weapons. * The MK11 in-game is the MK11 Mod 0. * The MK11 shares its ammunition with the other DMRs and the M60, which also fire the 7.62x51mm NATO round. * The default sights are actually the backup iron sights of the weapon in real life. So, it quite resembles the Canted Iron Sights attachment. * Firing the weapon creates lots of both horizontal and vertical recoil. * This was the first marksman rifle added into the game, and most agreed that this weapon was incredibly underpowered in Alpha. * In the early days of Phantom Forces Alpha, moving even a little bit with the MK11 would cause its iron sights to move side to side, enough to block the actual target the user was trying to kill. Many considered this as the whole reason no one wanted to try using the MK11. * It is very inaccurate without an optic. Gallery References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Marksman Class Category:Weaponry Category:DMRs